American Hero
by Artemis10
Summary: What happens when a foreign student comes to Hogwarts? What happens when people aren't who they say they are. Can a Gyffindor fall in love with a Slytherin, and vice versa? Rated R for future chapters
1. America meets Britain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, or anything related to Harry Potter. I do own the name Matthew Rhodes because it is, in fact, my name.

Matthew Rhodes is a foreign student at Hogwarts. He is the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but he's from America. Ohio, to be exact. Back Stateside, he had attended a magic school, but decided to transfer to Hogwarts from his fifth year on. From what he heard from some of the other students, he knew he should stay away from Slytherin students. Well, anyways, over the summer, he met a girl, who in his mind, was gorgeous, with her raven-black hair, and dark eyes, in Diagon Alley. She said her name was Cailin McNealy, of Liverpool. They spoke together for a while, and even did their school shopping together. Before either of them knew it, they were in love. She loved his muscular frame, his silvery-blue eyes behind his stylish glasses, and his ability to make her laugh like she hadn't in years. Not to mention, he was smart, so incredibly considerate and kind, and helpful. When shopping was done, they went to the Hogshead for a bottle of butterbeer, and maybe some dinner. They ate and drank, and talked for hours. The rest became a blur of love, friendship, and romance…..

Matthew woke up the next day in a bed that wasn't familiar, in a room he didn't recognize. As he lay there gaining back his faculties, and figuring out where he was, he felt something stir. He rolled over, and lo-and-behold, is Cailin McNealy. She smiled as she looked at him. She merely said "Good Morning, lover." Matt was at a loss as to what happened. All he could figure out was that he must've drank _just a smidge_ too much butterbeer. He got up, and got dressed, as did she. When they had to go their separate ways, they said their goodbyes, and she swore to see him at Hogwarts, and she'd sit with him on the train if possible. They kissed, and went on their ways.

Two weeks later, Matthew arrived at King's Cross Station to board the train to Hogwarts. He sat in a compartment with a couple people from Gryffindor. One, a girl, had extremely bright red hair, and the other, a boy, had black, messy hair, with a weird lightning bolt shaped tattoo or scar thing on his forehead. "Britons"; he muttered under his breath jokingly. Just then, the compartment door opened, and in walked Cailin. She took a seat right beside Matt, and snuggled her head on his shoulder. He was distracted, and when he looked back up to the redhead and "scarface" had a look of shock on their faces. "What, is it. Did I say something?" he asked. Cailin was dozing just a bit, when Scarface started talking. "Do you know who she is, mate? "Sure I do. She's Cailin McNealy, from Liverpool." Matt said, not understanding the question.

"I'm sorry, mate, but she told you a lie. Her name's not Cailin McNealy. It's Pansy Parkinson, and she's a Slytherin." Said the redhead. Matt was a little slow on the uptake. He didn't believe them. "But wait, aren't Slytherins supposed to be mean, like that "odd" blonde fellow I saw earlier?" Matt asked, accentuating the word odd with a feminine hand movement. As the redhead went on to explain, she pointed out that Pansy wasn't as nice as Matt thought. In fact, she was a real b-witch. "Well, until I see that for myself, I'll not treat her any differently" he said. Pansy slept most of the way to school, with Matt cradling her head, and watching her sleep. He loved to hear her breathing when she slept, and every once in a while, he'd lightly kiss her on the top of the head.

When they arrived, Matt was a little nervous about asking her about her real name, but he did anyway. "Cailin, I heard on the train that your real name isn't Cailin McNealy. They said it is Pansy Parkinson. Is it true?" he asked. She looked down, and when she looked back up at him, she had a tear rolling down her cheek. "Yes, it's true. I lied. It's just that, well, I like you, and when most people hear the name Parkinson, they tend to just walk away" she sobbed. Matt's heart melted at the sight. He grabbed her up into a hug, then he kissed her square on the lips. "I would never walk away from you. And to those who do, shame on them" Matt said. Pansy was amazed by his bravery, and by his willingness to trust her, and give her a chance. "This must be love" she thought. They walked hand in hand to the carriages, and went to the Great Hall. This was going to be an interesting year.

Please, review my story. Leave comments. Tell me if you like the way the story is going.


	2. My Guardian, and my Lover

As the year kicked off, and classes started, Pansy felt different as she walked through the halls. She wasn't taller, or prettier, or even that much smarter. What made her feel different was Matthew walking beside her. Even some of the Gryffindors had befriended her. Harry included. Hermione still didn't, though. And Ron, well, he was still clueless. She'd even been to the Gryffindor common room several times. Each of those times, she made more friends in Gryffindor. But, the problem was, Slytherins were starting to call her a blood traitor, and Malfoy even went as far as to call her a "mudblood wannabe". After her and Matt's last class of the day, Potions class, they both headed to Gryffindor Tower, because they knew that most people would be outside. When they stepped through the portrait, Matt picked her up, and carried her to his dormitory. He then laid her gently down on his bed, and they started to kiss. She immediately deepened the kiss, and pulled Matt down on top of her. As they laid there kissing, Matt thought is was as good a time as any to try something new. Pansy laid there, enjoying the kiss, when she felt Matt lay his hand on her breast. He slowly started to massage and slightly squeeze it, as she moaned into his mouth. Sure, she'd been touched like that before, but this time, it felt different. This time, it was by someone she loved. Suddenly, she broke the kiss. Just as Matt started to ask why, Pansy slipped off her robe and sweater. He immediately started to lay kisses along her collarbone, and down her chest, just above her bra line. He looked up into her eyes, and her eyes told him to go further. He continued to kiss her softly, as he moved his arms behind her, and found her bra clasp. He quickly unclasped her bra, and slowly pulled it off, kissing every bit of her flesh he revealed before removing it further. Then, it was removed completely, and he looked into her eyes, as he mouthed the words "I love you". He lowered his mouth to her left breast, and began to kiss it. Then, he took the nipple into his mouth, and he began to suck it ever so slightly. He alternated licking, kissing, and sucking, hearing her moan in approval of his administrations. Without warning, she flipped him over, and she took off his robes, and his shirt. She started to unfasten his pants, when he stopped her. "Are you sure we're ready for that?" he asked. "I don't want to just run into this all willy nilly. I want the time to be just right. I want it to be the most romantic, and memorable day of our lives." He went on. "You're right. Maybe I'm not ready either. And you know, that's why I love you. You'd never force me to do something I'm not ready to do." She said. They went on kissing shirtless for a couple more hours, until they head someone coming up the steps. Needless to say, Pansy covered herself as the door opened. It was Harry. "Hey, Matt, have you seen my….oh, you have company, I see. I'll ask later." Harry said. Matt and Pansy looked at each other, and laughed. Just then Pansy called Harry back. Just as Harry walked in, she flashed her chest at him. Harry's face turned as red as a tomato. Just as it did, Matt snapped a picture of him. They all laughed. As Harry walked down the stairs, he saw Ron heading up. "Ron, I wouldn't go in there, if I were you." said Harry. "Why's that?" asked Ron. "Cause Matt has Pansy topless up there. "Well why didn't you tell me?" he exclaimed, as he ran up to the dormitory. As he walked in, both Matt and Pansy were fully clothed, reading a book. "Bloody lyin' Potter." muttered Ron under his breath.

The next day, Matt and Pansy walked arm in arm down to Potions class. Just then, someone called Matt's name. Matt said he'd just be gone a second, then he'd be right back. After Matt went around the corner, Pansy felt a set of hands wrap around hr, then a hand went over her mouth. She was dragged into a passageway, and when she got turned around, she saw the gray eyes that were cold as ice. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Well, well, my pet. What have we here? A blood traitor, perhaps?" mocked Draco. Pansy struggled to free herself, but Crabbe and Goyle were too strong. She then spit in Malfoy's face. He turned his head, and as he straitened it back, he back-handed her, hard, across the face. Tears were welling in the corners of her eyes. "Well, now, we have a feisty one, don't we. This'll be fun." He began to squeeze her chest, and he squeezed too hard. Pansy was really starting to cry now. Then, Draco gripped her throat, and began to squeeze. Then, out of nowhere…_**DIFFINDO!!! **_Immediately, Malfoy let go of her. He had no choice. The severing charm that had been cast severed the tendons and ligaments, and major muscle groups in his arm. He, Crabbe, and Goyle spun around to see Matthew standing there, wand at the ready. **"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH, OR THE NEXT ONE WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" **By now, Malfoy had lost a lot of blood, and didn't argue with him. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him by the shoulders, and rushed him out of there. Matt rushed over to Pansy, and hugged her for dear life, and she hugged him for dear life. Neither of them said anything for a long time. They just stood there, in an embrace. Matt then carried her all the way to Madame Pomfrey's office for treatment. Pansy had a new way of looking at Matt. He was her guardian, and her protector, and she was lucky to have him.

Please. Reviem my work, and tell me I'm doing a good job with the story.


	3. The Battle of the Fates

Of course, by the end of the day, everybody knew that Matt had nearly taken Malfoy's arm off at the elbow. Also, of course, Professor McGonogal confronted him about it. All Matt had to do was have Pansy come forward to show the marks Malfoy left on her. After that, Matt was in no danger of getting suspended or expelled. When he saw Malfoy after the incident, he jokingly pulled his index finger across his throat, as if to mimic a diffindo charm cutting his head off. Malfoy quickly changed direction, and got as far away from Matt and Pansy as possible. After what happened, Pansy felt closer than ever to Matt, and Matt felt closer to her, though he felt somewhat responsible for what happened. He did leave her alone in the dungeon hallway while he went to see what the people needed from him. He decided to never let her out of his sight ever again.

The next day, they went to the Headmaster to ask that Pansy be given a separate place to sleep, so Draco couldn't get the chance to hurt her again. Albus Dumbledore agreed to the request, but on one condition. She had to arrange for someone to stay with her. Matt said ;"Are you sure, Professor Dumbledore? She needs to pick someone to stay with her?" Pansy picked up on it, and smiled, but not to widely. "Of course, I'm sure. She can't just stay by herself, now, can she?" asked Dumbledore. "Okay, I know who I choose." said Pansy. "I choose Matthew." Dumbledore knew he couldn't say no, now. He did just say _someone_. He didn't say _who_ it had to be. "Request granted, young miss Parkinson." replied Dumbledore. Matt turned to his side, and looked at Pansy, and Pansy looked at him. And all they could do was get a stupid grin on their faces. Then, Pansy jumped up into Matt's arms, and he didn't even put her down, as he carried her to their new dormitory. Once inside, they were given any choice of color schemes they wanted. They chose Red and Silver. Red for Gryffindor, and silver for Slytherin. They eagerly changed clothes, and spent their first night in the same bed together. There was no need for sex yet. They just wanted the intimacy.

When they awoke the next day, they awoke looking into each others eyes. "I wish I never had to get up, Pansy." said Matt. "Me, neither." agreed Pansy. They kissed, and got up, and got ready for class. When they entered the hallway, there was something wrong. "Am I the only one who notices something weird here?" asked Pansy. "It's quiet. Too quiet." replied Matt. Then, Matt felt something odd. Like he was being watched. Just as he turned around to look down the hall, a green bolt flew right by him. He looked to see who it was. It was a Death Eater. He recognized the green bolt as being an Avada Kadavra curse. Quickly, Matt cast the fumes spell, which surrounded he and Pansy in a thick veil of fog. As soon as the Death Eater cleared the fog, both Matt and Pansy were nowhere to be found. In fact Pansy was back in the hidden room, and Matt, was outside the room. In fact, he was only 10 feet from the Death Eater. Sure, the Death Eater couldn't see him, but all is fair in love and war. As the Death Eater turned his back to him, Matt saw an opening. As Pansy listened to any signs of a struggle outside the door, she heard only 2 words. _**AVADA KADAVRA!!! **_Then, it was quiet. Then, the door started to open. In stepped Matt. The Death Eater lay dead outside the door. Matt decided that it was up to him to clear Hogwarts, and he knew just how to do it. He told Pansy to stay in the room, and stay hidden. Then, he headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. Once inside, he ripped through Harry's stuff until he found the invisibility cloak. He threw it over himself, then he looked out the widow. He saw what looked like Death Eaters holding all of the students hostage. He headed down the stairs, and out the doors. He then headed toward the Forbidden Forest. Once there, he called for a pet Hagrid once had. "Here, Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy." he yelled. He heard a soft rumble, then a monstrous bark. Here came fluffy. Just before Fluffy got there, Matt pulled out a flute, and began to play. When Fluffy was calm, he cast a spell that let him communicate fluently with Fluffy. Then, Matt called for the Centaurs. The first to arrive was Firenze, followed by 2 others. Matt talked to them about the situation, and asked if they would help. They agreed to gather their forces, and follow him. Next, he called upon the most dangerous of Hagrid's friends. "Aragog, please come. Hagrid needs you!" he cried. After a few minutes, he heard a voice from the trees above him. "Who are you, and why does Hagrid need my help?" asked a whispery, yet booming voice. "Hagrid is being held prisoner by the men in black cloaks wearing skull shaped masks." replied Matthew. ""We will help you save Hagrid." answered the voice above him. Then, from the trees, descended a great Spider, and it's children. Matt got them organized, and then, he clumb onto Fluffy's back. He called for them to begin advancing.

Hermione and Harry, and Ron sat together on the grass. They knew that Hogwarts had fallen, and there was nothing they could do. Then, as quickly as defeat had showed its ugly face in their heads, victory, like a sunrise rose on the ridge before them. "What in the…" asked all 3 of them in unison, as, indeed did everyone else gathered there. The Death Eaters formed a defensive line, and readied themselves.

Pansy looked out the window, and saw an army emerge from the forest. "If only Matt could.. see.. this? She trailed off. "Is that…? It is!!!!" She almost screamed. She could see Matt riding Fluffy into battle, wand drawn. Behind him, were 300 centaurs, armed with bows, and spears, then, emerging from the forest for the first time in nearly 50 years, came Aragog, and his children. "Oh, Aragog, Fluffy. They are good friends!" cried Hagrid.

Then, Matt knew it was time. "CHARGE!!!" he cried. At that, his make-shift army surged into battle against evil. After about an hour, the battle was over. Of course, Matt's army won. Every Death Eater was dead. Aragog was given all of the dead Death Eaters except one. Mr. Malfoy was slightly alive, begging for mercy from Matt. "Mr. Malfoy, I feel compelled to grant you mercy. So, I'll take a vote. Who thinks Mr. Malfoy should live?" asked Matt. No one raised their hand, except Draco. Draco was brought forward, and he hugged his father. Then, Matt said something that made Draco and his father's blood run cold. "Oh, Fluffy! Dinner time!" Matt said calmly. Immediately, Fluffy walked up, and sniffed Mr. Malfoy first. Matt cast a full body bind on Draco, and said "watch." As he said it, Draco was horrified to see Fluffy throw his father into the air, and catch him in his mouth. One chomp, and he swallowed. "Now, Draco, it's your turn." said Matt triumphantly. Then, Fluffy gladly ate a screaming, crying Draco. Immediately, Matt ran up to Pansy, and embraced her. "Pansy, it's almost time for winter holidays. Will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes, I will." she replied. As they walked out to the crowd gathered out in front, they announced their decision to marry. They were cheered, and they kissed.

More to come.


	4. Dealing with the Devil

After the battle, things almost got back to normal. With Draco gone, along with either all, or most of the DeathEaters, things were mostly quiet. Matt sat on the stone bench in the courtyard, with his fiancé by his side. She looked at him, and just said; "I love you, Matthew." Matt blushed, and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, Pansy." he replied. Clearly, they did indeed love one another. They sat there, and watched as some of the students played with a newly tamed Fluffy. Later that day, Matthew had the centaurs gather in front of the school, and had a memorial service for all of the centaurs who died in the struggle. Afterwards, he invited them inside to share a meal with the student body. Of course, they accepted. After what happened, the centaurs became friendlier to humans, and let them venture into the Forbidden Forest with centaur guards.

Matt noticed "Scarface", who he now knew was Harry Potter, sitting with his head drooped. So, he went over, and sat down with him. "What's wrong, Harry?" asked Matt. "Nothing. You wouldn't understand." replied Harry. "Let me guess. I stole your thunder. You wanted to drive the DeathEaters away, didn't you?" asked Matt. "Yeah. It was supposed to be my job. I mean, I'm the boy-who-lived. I'm supposed to fight evil." said Harry in a frustrated tone. "Look at me, Harry. Be glad you didn't. Hermione woulda' died of a heart attack. She loves you, ya' know?" said Matt in a low tone, seeing as how Hermione was only 10 feet away. "She does?" asked Harry incredulously. Matt nodded his head. "You should go ask her out, mate." said Harry. Harry got up, and went over to Hermione. Then, right out of the blue, he turned her around, and laid a kiss right on her lips. She didn't pull away. In fact, she deepened it. "Success" whispered Matt to himself.

"Matt, did you just see Harry and Hermione?" asked an excited Pansy. "Yep. In fact, I'm responsible for that. I told Harry to do it because I knew she likes him." Matt said boastfully. They spent their weekend together. They knew they were going to be together for a long time.

Winter was upon them now, and most people were gone. They had gone home to be with their families. Matt couldn't go, because, well, his family is in America. And Pansy didn't go because Matt didn't go. She would have invited him home with her, but she knew her parents would react badly to her falling in love with a muggle-born. Pansy was just walking into the girl's lavatory, when Milicent Bulstroad walked up to her. "So, have you got any of his money, yet?" asked Milicent. "What are you talking about, Bulstroad?" asked Pansy. "Well, there's a rumor going around that you're only dating him for his money." replied Milicent. Pansy, realizing how bad the situation was, ran out of the lavatory to find Matt. When she found him, he was moping down the hall, towards Gryffindor Tower. "Hey, hot stuff. Where are you going?" asked Pansy cheerfully, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. "I don't know. Maybe to go get my money bags for you." replied Matt in a beaten voice. "Pansy, why? I loved you, and I trusted you. How could you do this to me?" asked Matt, almost sobbing, with a single tear running down his cheek. Pansy cringed when he said things in the past tense. "But, Matt it isn't true. It's just a -" she was cut off by Matt putting his hand over her mouth. "That's enough Pansy. I listened to you before. It's over." he mumbled as he strode away. Pansy stood there, motionless, feeling empty, and hollow. Then, tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She turned, and ran down the hall. She headed to the entrance doors, and went out into the snow. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't want to stay there at Hogwarts. She didn't even take the time to get her cloak, or her coat. She disappeared into the Forbidden Forest….

When Matt reached the Gryffindor Common Room, he sat himself down in one of the overstuffed chairs. He felt used, and betrayed. "Hey, Matt. Did you hear. That rumor about Pansy was started by that Bulstroad girl." said Harry. "What? So, Pansy, she didn't do any of those things?" asked Matt, looking almost cheerful. "Nope. All just a big lie." replied Harry. Matt was gone almost immediately. He went to the Slytherin dungeons, and asked if he could see Pansy. "Rhodes, you have a lot of nerve coming here." said Blaise Zambini. "Why? Where is she?" asked Matt, now looking worried. "We don't know. The last thing I heard, she was seen running into the Forbidden Forest without her coat or cloak." Blaise said, as Matt began to feel sick to his stomach. "Why haven't you gone to get her if you know where she went?" asked Matt. "Because, we weren't allowed to go after her. Snape forbade it. Matt ran to get his coat, his cloak, and an extra set for when he found her. Then, he headed to the Forest. Alone.

He could see her footprints in the snow, and followed them, until there was bare ground deep into the forest. He pulled out his wand, and said in a quieted voice; _Lumos Solem_. Out of his wand came a light as bright as the sun, and he headed off in search of Pansy. An hour later, he thought he heard crying. He ran towards the crying, and there he found her. But, she wasn't alone. Over her, there stood a dark, hooded figure. Matt pointed his wand at the figure, and asked; "Pansy, are you okay?" "Yeah. Just a little cold." she answered. He threw her the coat and cloak, and she quickly put them on. "Who are you, and why are you here?!" asked Matt to the cloaked figure. "Well, well, well. If it isn't one of young mister Potter's friends. Matt, is it?" said the hooded figure, in a voice like a snake's hiss. "Answer me!" yelled Matt. "Very well, young mister Rhodes." said the voice politely. The figure turned to him, and slowly, it lowered it's hood. Before Matt, there stood a man without a nose. Just 2 slits for nostrils. His eyes were cold, like a snake's eyes, and an aura of evil. "I have many names, but most just call me "he-who-must-not-be-named." I am Voldemort, and you will bow to me. Matt began to argue, when he felt his legs begin to bow. "Let Pansy go. You can keep me in her place." said Matt. Pansy looked at him disbelievingly. "I'm tempted by your offer, but no. I'll make you a better deal. Bring me Harry Potter, and I'll spare both of you. Disobey me, and you can watch her die first." said Voldemort. Matt looked down at the ground, then said it; "I'll do this that you have asked of me." Voldemort said he'd let Pansy go with him, but if he double crossed him, Pansy would die. They turned, and ran to the edge of the forest, where they stopped, and kissed. "I'm sorry Pansy. I should've listened to you. Please, forgive me, and take me back." begged Matt. She said nothing. She merely looked into his eyes, and kissed him. They then turned, and ran to the castle. Matt didn't want to give Voldemort Harry, but he had no choice. He would do whatever he had to to keep Pansy safe. They ran to Matt's dormitory.

Matt laid her down on his bed, and they kissed deeply. In moments, they had their cold cloaks and coats off, then they started on each others clothes. They didn't need to talk. They had both wanted this for a while now. As they lay there, looking at each other's naked bodies, they both smiled. Matt took her into his arms, and kissed her. He started to kiss down her neck. Her skin was so soft, and sweet, he just wanted to kiss every inch of her. He trailed kisses down to her breasts, taking time to care for each one, before he began to kiss further, and further down her belly. Then, he got to her dark curls. He went just a little further, and his lips found her virginal entrance. He looked up into her eyes, as he began his administrations to her nether lips. Her eyes remained focused on his, at least while they were opened. Then, he spread her legs wider, and found what he was looking for. As soon as he made contact with her clitoris, she arched her back, no longer able to keep her eyes open, as she began to have her first orgasm. Afterwards, he crawled back up her body, and kissed her, and asked if she was ready. When she nodded her head, he slowly moved his shaft to her virginal opening, and pushed in to her. He reached her barrier, and he kissed her deeply, as he pushed through it. She almost screamed into his mouth. He stopped, and she said "don't you dare stop." He went slowly at first, then, as she grew accustomed to his presence, he sped up a little. After 10 minutes, they both reached their climax together. They slept in each others arms the entire night. When they awoke the next day, he was still inside her. He got up, and got dressed, not wanting to wake her. For today was they day he had to bring Harry to the Forest…….

Please review. I have enabled anonymous reviews.


	5. Two Cats, and a Snake

Matt walked up to Harry, knowing what he had to do. "Um, Harry, can I have a word with you?" asked Matt. "Sure" said Harry, and he got up, and followed Matt out of the Great Hall. Once they were in an empty classroom, Matt told Harry what happened, and explained the situation. "So, you see. I have to hand you over to Voldemort if I want Pansy and I to survive." said Matt in a hushed whisper. Harry thought for a second, and thought of a plan. "I know what we'll do. You'll lead me to the forest. Once his guard is down, we'll fight him together." said Harry in a matter-of-fact voice. "Deal. I just hope it works." said Matt, who was feeling a bit nauseas.

Matt walked to the forest with Harry, pretending to have taken Harry by force. Once inside, they both heard a voice that reminded them of snakes. When Voldemort appeared before them, they acted as if nothing was wrong. When Voldemort put his wand into his pocket to take Harry, they sprung their trap. Throwing Harry out of the way, Matt yelled _BOMBARDA!!! _as he pointed his wand at Voldemort. Before Voldemort could react, the explosion hit him. It didn't kill him, but sent him flying 20 feet through the air. When Harry recovered, he pointed his wand at Voldemort, who was still in midair, and shouted _IMMOBULUS!!!_, which froze Voldemort in midair, stopping him from coming down. Before Voldemort was able to break the spell, both Harry and Matt pointed their wands at him, and said "_LACARNUME INFLAMRARAE!!!" _which could his robes on fire. Just then, Voldemort broke the immobulus spell, and fell to the ground. He put out the fire, and looked at them with his cold, snake-like eyes. He raised his wand a cried _SECTUMSEMPRA!!! _as he slashed his wand at both of them. Before it impacted, both used the Protego spell, and it shielded them, and sent the curse back at Voldemort. It slashed the right side of his face, causing blood to drip down the side of his face. Before he could say another incantation, Harry pointed his wand at him, and cried _CRUCIO!!! _Voldemort fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Then, Matt did the same. Voldemort was being hit by 2 Crucio curses. How much longer could he take it? Then, they stopped. While he was on the ground, Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort, and yelled _AVADA KEDAVRA!!!_ Before the spell hit him, he disappeared. They hadn't killed him, but they had seriously injured him. They turned, and ran up to the school to tell Professor Dumbledore what happened.

"YOU ENGAGED VOLDEMORT IN A DUEL, AND DIDN'T TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" yelled Dumbledore. They could tell he was extremely angry with them. "Professor, now, we realize that we should have come to you, but at the time, Pansy's life and my life were in danger." said Matt in a disarming tone. "Be that as it may, I'm still very disappointed in both of you. Professor McGonagall, please, leave us alone for a moment." said Dumbledore. After she had left, Dumbledore asked; "So, how did you do, anyways?" "We held our own. Matt used Bombarda, then, I used Immobulus, then we both used Lacarnum Inflamarae on him. He tried to use Sectumsempra on us, but we used Protego, and deflected it back at him. When he was recovering from that, we both used Crucio. And after that, I used Avada Kedavra, but he disappeared before it could hit." explained Harry, in great detail. "Well, it sounds as if you had things under control." chuckled Dumbledore. "But next time, tell me first."

An hour after they left Dumbledore's office, Pansy and Hermione found them. Hermione hugged Harry, and Pansy hugged Matt. They'd heard what happened, and they were very mad at their boyfriends for doing what they did. But, they both realized that they had done what they had to in order to protect others, and themselves. Hermione took Harry back to his dormitory, and Pansy took Matt to his dormitory, where they spent the rest of the night.

Please, tell me what should happen next. Please, review.


End file.
